


Back Together

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes to recruit Job Streiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Together

Job did not come back to an empty hotel room, which was not as comforting as it might have been, considering he was the only one checked into the room. Whoever was here he had not invited. He flicked on the light. He definitely wasn’t in danger. The intruder was lying in the middle of the bed, hidden under the covers. He (judging by the size) was fast asleep, judging by the steady rise and fall of the blankets. He was pretty sure he could name the intruder. He crept over and carefully lifted the blankets away from his face. Nick. He thought so. What a relief. He’d seen the car chase on the news, and he’d heard about Hydra, but he had not heard if Nick came out of it okay or not. Apparently he had. Okay-ish, at least. The fact that he’d gone to sleep in his clothes instead of staying up and waiting spoke loads about his current state of health.

As Job changed into his pajamas, he considered Nick’s reasons for finding him. Job had gone off the grid for a reason. Nick knew better than to look for him just because he was lonely (not that he was complaining). He definitely wasn’t looking for medical attention, though Job was sure he needed it and would subject him to it, whether Nick liked it or not. Maybe he was assembling a team. Maybe he was just checking in. He hoped Nick didn’t suspect him of Hydra affiliations. Probably not, if he was sleeping.

Job squeezed into bed next to him, shifting him gently to make room, trying not to wake him. He didn’t quite manage. Nick blinked sleepily, his good eye reflecting annoyance at being woken, his bad eye blank. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around Job’s middle, and fell back asleep. Job felt a lot less tired seeing Nick again, but at least he didn’t feel restless anymore either. He and Nick hadn’t been able to spend every night together due to unpredictable schedules, but he’d always gone to bed knowing he’d see Nick again soon and had slept easily because of it. After he left, he didn’t have that certainty, and couldn’t fall asleep easily. He was too excited about having Nick back to sleep, but he felt calm and relaxed.

Nick was up first. He was sitting in bed, reading on his tablet. Job sat up too.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

Nick set the tablet aside and smiled at him. “Surprise.”

Job pulled him closer and kissed him. “Nice to see you in one piece.” He lifted Nick’s shirt up.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking if you really are in one piece.”

Nick pulled his shirt back down. “I’m fine. I’m here to recruit you.”

“I gathered. As your doctor?”

Nick looked suspiciously at him. “You’re about to make some sort of point out of this, aren’t you?”

“You need to let me check you over, and I want you to stay in bed today. You obviously need lots of rest.”

Nick scowled. “I knew I should have waited.”

“Couldn’t stay away, huh?”

“I love you.”

“Lie down.”

Nick sighed. “Fine.”

Job helped Nick out of his shirt and examined his chest and ribs. “Feel sore at all?”

Nick shrugged. Job decided that was probably a yes. “Well, I’m satisfied that you’ll live. But you’re still not going anywhere today.”

“Well then neither are you.”

“Fair enough.”

Job tucked the blankets around Nick and ordered room service. Nick perked up at the breakfast Job ordered.

“Staying in doesn’t sound so bad now, does it?”

Nick apparently had enough energy left to tackle him and make up for all the kisses they’d missed while he’d been away.


End file.
